If they were Humans
by redmoon7227
Summary: In a certain school for rich kids, there were six popular high school students. They were all men. Coincidentally, they were also brothers. As two transfer students come to the school, chaos starts and secrets are revealed. What will await these eight teenagers? (SLOW UPDATE!)
1. Chapter 1

I just wanted to type this so I did. XD

The information I got on the brothers and yui are from the Diabolik Lovers Wikia.

ok so.. uhm..I hope you like it.

Also, the brothers aren't studying in a night school cause I couldn't think of any reason why they would.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers. **_(if I did, I would have given Shu more screen time on the anime.)_

* * *

In a certain school for rich kids, there were 6 popular high school students. They were all men. Coincidentally, they were also brothers.

The eldest: Sakamaki Shu. He is a lazy music lover. He is currently repeating his senior year. He is lazy enough to do nothing but sleep and listen to music. He can be found sleeping anytime, anywhere. Shu attracts females left and right whether he wants it or not.

Shu has curly blonde hair. He has captivating blue eyes that remind you of the ocean. He has black studs on both of his ears. He always has his mp3 player attached to a wire that's wrapped around his neck with the earphones always in his ear.

Shu wears a white dress shirt under a beige sweater. He also wears black uniform pants and brown dress shoes. His jacket is always draped over his shoulders.

He is famous not only for his good looks but also because of his talent in the violin and piano. Some have heard him play and everyone knows he's talented in music.

The second oldest: Sakamaki Reiji. He is the strictest one in the family. He is the one who takes the responsibilities Shu doesn't even bother to do.

Reiji has purple hair that almost reaches his shoulder. Reiji has light red eyes which he hides beneath his glasses. There are rumors that the glasses are actually fake.

He wears a black dress shirt under a buttoned red vest with a red tie. He wears the black school jacket and along with this he wears black uniform pants and black dress shoes.

He is well-known among the girls too. After all, who wouldn't want a responsible husband?

The third: Sakamaki Laito. He is a perverted playboy. Even though he is a pervert, he is still good-looking. Attracting females is no big thing for him.

Laito has shoulder-length reddish-brown hair with a lighter blondish color at the tip. He has green eyes. He wears two piercings on the top of his left ear.

Laito's school uniform consists of the black school jacket over a red jacket with fur lining the hood. Under that is a white dress shirt with a black tie. Along these are black uniform pants that go only to his knees. He always wears a fedora with a red ribbon on it.

Women would willingly do what he wants them to do.*couchspreadtheirlegscough*

The fourth: Sakamaki Kanato. He's cute, yes, but he also looked kinda creepy. He always has bags under his eyes and carries a teddy bear anywhere.

Kanato wears a white shirt with a ruffled Victorian collar with a red string tie. Then a maroon vest and over that is the black school jacket. The shoulder of his jacket though is always slipping off his right shoulder. He also wears a dark brown belt above his waist line. Then he wears black pants that stop under his knees. He wears short black knee-socks and brown dress shoes. He always carries a teddy bear with him. He calls it 'Teddy.'

Kanto's pretty cute even with those eye bags and teddy bear. Girls would fawn over his cuteness.

The fifth: Sakamaki Ayato. He is also a playboy like his twin brother, Laito. He, Kanato, and Laito are triplets. He is the troublemaker in the family and is also arrogant. He is very playful and loves sports.

Ayato has messy reddish-brown hair with hints of purple color on his nape, with lighter shades of ash brown or light blond to the tips. He also has green eyes like Laito.

Ayato wears the black school blazer with a white dress shirt with only a few buttons buttoned and an untied red tie around part his neck and the right collar of the shirt. He also wears the black uniform pants with the right leg rolled up to his knees and a pair of red and black sneakers.

Girls swoon at his handsomeness and flock around him like bees to honey. Ayato plays around with them every so often.

Finally, the youngest: Sakamaki Subaru. Anger management, enough said. Even though he could be violent sometimes, he's actually quite the tsundere when with the girl he likes. Of course, only that girl will know about this. Unfortunately, that girl is still nowhere to be found.

Subaru has white hair with the bangs parted to the right covering his eye. His eye color is red as in blood red.

Subaru's uniform consists of a black shirt that is ripped near the bottom and a white shirt underneath it which is longer and also ripped at the bottom. Over these is the black school blazer with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. There is a small chain loop on the bottom left side of the jacket. Then he wears the standard uniform pants. Unlike the others, he wore white heeled boots. There is a wrist band on his left arm and also wears a necklace.

He is usually described as the loner type and attracts the women who are into his type. These women though could only admire him from afar as Subaru is quick to anger and when angered can and will destroy something near him.

Ah, I forgot to mention. These brothers are all sadistic. (Yes, even the lazy Shu.) Laito though is both a Do-M and Do-S.

These brothers have never known what love is. But with the arrival of two new transfer students, they just might learn love what love is and might even fall in love themselves. However, with these two girls also comes pain and conflict. Secrets of the past are revealed and the family is thrown into chaos.

_**Now then, let the plans from the past start to move. **_

_**What will await these brothers and the two girls? **_

_**Will it be pain or love? **_

_**Sadness or happiness?**_

_**We shall see the answer at the end of the path the girls shall choose.**_

* * *

Done~ so… what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

**Disclaimer: Diabolik Lovers.**

The students were interacting with each other like they normally do as they waited for class to start. The girls' topic was, of course, the sakamaki brothers. Some of the fangirls have surrounded Ayato and Kanato. Ayato sat near the door while Kanato sat near the window. They were both at the last row.

"Ayato-sama~" The fangirls swooned as ayato flashed a grin entertaining them.

Kanato ignored the girls around him and focused on the teddy bear on his table. "Teddy, these girls are annoying us again." He said to 'teddy'. The girls found it cute and fawned over him.

"Tch. I don't get what the girls see in them." A random hater said bitterly. The fan girls immediately came to the brothers' defense.

"You're just jealous!" A fan girl shouted at him.

"Yeah! You're just jealous because you're not as hot as him!" Another fan girl backed up the first fan girl.

"In case you didn't notice, they're also arrogant!" The boy shouted back to the girls. Those who were neutral or at least were hiding their attraction to the brothers just ignored the ruckus.

"And so? They're hot so they're forgiven!" The first fan girl defended again.

"What kind of logic is that?" The boy asked confused. The fan girls were getting angrier and started cracking their knuckles. "You have a problem with it?" The boy shrank back and repeatedly shook his head. _'Lesson learned: Never invoke a fan girl's wrath. Especially if there's a lot of them present.' _The boy thought frightened. He was saved from the fan girls' anger when the door opened and the teacher walked in. Everyone shuffled back to their sits. The fan girls' threw one last glare at the poor boy.

The teacher walked to the front of the class and cleared his throat. "Class, I have something to announce." The students looked at him curiously. They started to whisper to one another wondering what the teacher wanted to announce.

The teacher clapped his hands to gather the students' attention again. Once he saw that everyone's attention was on him, he continued. "Starting today, we will have two new students joining our class." The announcement made the class excited and wonders who the two students are.

The teacher turned his head to the door. "Alright you two can come in." He said loud enough to be heard from the door. The door opened and two girls walked in.

One girl had curly blonde hair that reaches her shoulder and pink eyes that shone with a light of innocence. She also had this innocent and girly aura around her. There was a flower clip on the left side of her hair. She wore the standard uniform for the girls. She was really cute.

The other girl had long red hair that was layered, the longest part touching her waist. She had blue eyes. She had on a bored look. She also wore the standard uniform for the girls. And even though she has this 'I don't give a fuck' aura, she was really pretty.

Both of the girls were beautiful, instantly, making fan boys even though it was their first day. Sure, there were a lot of beautiful girls in the school but they beat all of them. The two girls reached the teacher's side.

"Alright, class. These two are the new transfer students. Please, introduce yourselves." The teacher spoke. The blonde-haired girl nodded while the black haired one just nodded slightly.

"Hello, my name is Komori Yui. It's nice to meet you all." Yui smiled and bowed. The new fan boys melted at the sight of her smile.

"My name is Himura Nanami." The girl bowed too.

"Alright. Komori-san will seat beside Ayato-kun and Himura-san will seat in front of Kanato-kun. But before that, you may ask some questions." After the last word left the teacher's mouth, hands instantly raised. Nanami looked amused by this while Yui looked surprised at the number of the hands raised.

"You can ask the first question, Hajime-kun." He pointed to a random boy in the class. This guy had brown hair and black eyes.

"To the both of you, are you currently dating someone?" Yui blushed a little at the question and repeatedly shook her head. Nanami just lifted an eyebrow and bluntly said a "No." There was silence for a minute before the fan boys started cheering. Nanami looked amused again while Yui looked confused.

"Class, please be quiet!" The teacher shouted over the noise and the class immediately settled down. The teacher sighed. "Anyone else?" Hands rose again. This time he picked a girl.

"To Himura-san, is your hair color natural or not?" The girl looked genuinely curious. Her friends looked at her wide eyed. One of her friends that was sitted right beside her jabbed her in the stomach. The girl looked at her friend. The friend motioned for her to come closer. The girl looked confused by this but did as her friend motioned her to do.

"Oi, oi. Don't tell me you don't know her? I know you've been kind of secluded from the world but you could of have at least heard her name before right?" The girl looked into her mind and see if she had heard the name before. The girl's eyes widened after realizing that she had, indeed, heard the name.

"Oh…" was all the girl said.

"Yes. It's natural." Nanami answered bored.

The teacher cleared his throat. "Now, that's enough questions. Ayato-kun, Kanato-kun, please raise your hands." He instructed.

Ayato and kanato both raised their hands and the two girls walked to their respective seats. Ayato looked interested at Yui. The way he looked at her could only mean one thing. She was his toy for the month. Fan girls who saw this got jealous but couldn't do anything since it would mean making Ayato angry. They didn't want their 'Ayato-sama' to get angry at them.

Kanato looked up from his teddy. He looked between the two transfer students. When his eyes fell on yui, it seemed like interest sparked in his eyes. Again, the fan girls were jealous. Poor Yui, already the target of the fan girls of Ayato and Kanato. Unfortunately for her, they wouldn't be the only fan girls hating her.

When Yui reached her seat beside Ayato, Ayato made his first move.

"Yo, chichinashi." He greeted her after Yui sat on her seat.

"Eh? Chichinashi?" Yui looked at him.

"Yeah, you're as flat as a pancake." Yui looked offended by this.

"Wh-what..?" Yui was shocked by this and carefully put a hand on her chest. Ayato smirked. Yui glared at him cutely. "Don't call me that."

"I'll do what I want to, chi-chi-na-shi." Ayato pronounced the word slowly and mockingly. Yui's face went red and she glared harder. However, it only made her all the more cuter. The fan boys who were watching, felt jealousy burn deep in their hearts as they watched the two interact.

Meanwhile, on nanami's side there was only silence as she continued to stare out of the window next to her in silence and boredom. Her new found fan boys stared at her dreamily, admiring the way the light from the outside outlined her face.

The teacher continued class and everything went normal. The bell rang for break time. Everyone filed out of the classroom.

Done~ Finally! Actually this chapter was long but I decided to cut it and make the other half into chapter three. It's still not finished though.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Alice: All the brothers will don't worry. also for those kind of scenes.. I might add some or not ;)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers.**

* * *

**Nanami's P.O.V.:**

I walked down the hallway. I was looking for the roof. I spotted Yui walking towards me or at least in my direction but she was looking at me. When our eyes met, she looked at me head on. _'What does she want?' _I recognized her as Komori Yui. We went to the same school before. I didn't think she would transfer at the same school as me. She, like me, was really famous at our old school. Enough for her fans to practically worship the ground she walked on. Unlike our old school, which was just a normal school, this school has a lot of rich students so I think no one would do that here. _'Hm.. speaking of fans…' _I remembered my and Yui's fan. _'The lost of two of their idols might be too much of a shock for them.' _I let out a snicker as I thought of what they could be doing now.

"Probably sulking and sobbing." I mumbled.

~o~o~o~

**Somewhere else:**

The people who were gathered behind the gym sneezed. They all looked at each other confused. But they soon returned to what they were previously doing.

"I can't believe this… We lost not only one, but two of our idols!" A guy said. Apparently, they were the fans of Yui and Nanami.

"Yeah… How can we spend the rest of our school life without Yui-sama and Nanami-sama?" Another fan boy said.

"I-I… don't want to live on this planet anymore!" the first guy said with crocodile tears running on his face.

The fan boys mourned as if Yui and Nanami were dead.

~o~o~o~

**Back to Nanami:**

I started walking towards Yui too.

"Hello, nanami-san!" She smiled brightly once we reached each other.

"Hello, Yui-san." Apparently, we were close enough to be calling each other by our first names.

"Is there anything you needed?"

"Oh well uhm.. I just wanted to invite you to lunch." She said nervously playing with her fingers. She was really cute. No wonder she's popular.

"Oh. Sure." I nodded at her and Yui brightened up like a Christmas tree.

"I was going to the roof." I said to her.

"We should ask someone." She said. A boy happens to pass by and Yui calls out to him.

"Uhmm.." The boy turned and he turned a little red once he saw Yui. _'Ohh~ another fan boy gained.' _I almost let out a snicker. Yui really is too cute for her own good.

"Y-yes?" The boy stuttered a little.

"Uhm.. excuse me, but can you tell us how to go to the roof? We're new here so we don't know where to go." Yui asked politely and bowed.

"Oh! Uhmm… If you want I could show it to you." The boy offered,

"Sure. Thank you!" Yui thanked him and we began walking towards the roof.

"Thanks." I said to the boy. He looked surprised when he heard me talk. _'oohh~ I sense a love at first sight here.' _Looks like he didn't notice me since all of his attention were focused on Yui.

"Let's hurry up." I said and we all hurried.

"So… what rooftop did you want to go?" The boy turned to us curiously. The school had two buildings. One for classrooms and another for the different kinds of rooms like music room, club rooms, laboratory, and the like.

Yui looked at me. "This building's." I answered.

"E-eh?" The boy looked surprised again. Me and Yui looked at him curiously.

"Is there something wrong?" Yui asked.

"O-oh… uhmm.. Are you sure?" The boy asked nervously. Me and yui looked at each other confused.

"Yes." I said to him. "Why?"

"Ahh. Oh yeah. You said you're new here." We nodded. "Then you probably don't know…"

"Don't know what?" Yui pressed on.

"There are six male students who are very popular." We nodded again. "They are all brothers. The Sakamakis. From eldest to youngest: Shu, Reiji, Laito, Kanato, Ayato, and Subaru." Me and Yui looked at each other again. _'Eh? Isn't Kanato the one who sat behind me in homeroom and that ayato guy beside Yui?" _I could still remember them. I mean, who wouldn't? Ayato was really good looking. As for kanato… He would have been cute if it weren't for those eyebags and that teddy bear. I kind of liked the teddy bear though. Only the teddy bear. Also, they are the sons of Sakamaki Tougo. A successful politician. I don't really remember their names.

"We both know Ayato-san and Kanato-san." Yui said.

"Ahh. Then I'm sure you've noticed that they're both good looking right?" Yui nodded but I didn't. _'I hope their pride isn't as high as Mt. Everest.' _I prayed they don't.

"Anyway, they all have some places that they could be found on the campus." The boy explained. I got what he wanted to say.

"So you're saying that one of them is always at the rooftop." The boy nodded. "Then does that mean that we have to stay clear from the rooftop?" _'What a bummer. I've always liked the rooftops of a school.' _It's always windy. That's why I liked it.

"Well… I don't know. Shu-san doesn't really care about things. He's sometimes in the rooftop and most of the times in the music room." The boy shrugged.

"Shu-san?" Yui looked curious.

"He must be the one always at the rooftop." I stated. The boy nodded.

"But I guess you can stay there as long as you keep quiet and don't disturb Shu-san." We have finally reached the rooftop and he opened the door. "Well, then. I'll be going now. Remember, please do not disturb Shu-san's sleep If he is here. He has blonde-hair by the way." Yui and I nodded at him. We thanked him again and left.

I opened the door and the wind immediately rushed in. We walked in and went towards the side. I scanned the area as we walked. So far, I haven't seen anyone here. _'He must be at the music room. What kind of person is this Shu?'_ I don't use honorifics in my mind. It's too annoying to use them in my mind.

"Ne, we forgot to ask the guy for his name." I blinked at her after we settled down on the right side of the roof. We were now sitting on the floor.

"Oh yeah…" I have forgotten about it since I was too interested in the topic.

We ate in silence. After eating, I took out my psp. Gadgets were allowed as long as you don't use them while in class. This is the reason why I approved of my transfer. I just don't know why I have to. I started playing an otome game. I put the volume on low remembering the boy's warning.

"Can I call you Nanami-chan?" Yui asked out of the blue startling me since I was too engrossed in the game.

"Huh? Ah. Yeah. Sure. Then I'll call you Yui." I said uncaringly and went back to my game.

"The view here is so beautiful, don't you think?" I nodded in answer to her.

"Remember the boy's warning." I reminded her. And she gasped then nodded. _'Did she seriously forget? I mean, it was only a few minutes ago.' _I sweatdropped. Lunch continued on quietly. I stopped playing since I was just replaying the game. I looked through the metal fence and it really is a beautiful view.

From here you can see the other building and between that building and this one is a garden. I can see students loitering about. I saw Ayato walking along the garden. There were many girls around him. _'A playboy. Well, he is handsome. I shouldn't be surprised.' _Even from here, I can hear the girls squealing 'AYATO-SAMA~!' My eye twitched. Good thing I wasn't there. Man, they have to be so loud for me to be able to hear them even from here. The two buildings have three floors. There was a bridge that connects the two from the second floor of both buildings.

"Woah. Ayato-san has a lot of fans." Yui mumbled.

"You also have a lot them back at our old school right?" I asked her.

"Eh? No." She shook her head. _'Dense.' _I sighed. "You do. They practically worship the ground you walk on." Yui blinked before slowly nodding. I sighed again.

"But you had a lot of them too, Nanami-chan." Yui stated. I shrugged.

"So noisy…" We heard a voice. The voice had a lazy and sleepy tone to it. We both turned but saw no one.

"Is anyone there?" Yui called out. I remembered the boy's warning again. _'It must be the Shu person. I thought he would be at the music room.'_ No one answered to Yui's call.

"I think we should go now, Yui." I decided and stood up. Yui looked at me confused but nodded her head. She stood up and we started walking towards the entrance to the roof. I scanned the area again looking for this Shu. I saw a leg peeking out from behind the wall of the entrance. Apparently, Yui saw it and decided to walk towards there. I facepalmed. _'Oi! Don't tell me you forgot the boy's warning again! This idiot!' _Just as I was about to call out to her, she had already reached the person behind the wall. I sighed and went to Yui's side.

When I reached her side, I was surprised by how good-looking the person was. The guy had slightly curly blonde hair. He was wearing the uniform but it was slightly altered. He had his eyes closed so I couldn't see his eyes. I somehow get the feeling that when I do see his eyes, I'll just be left admiring his looks.

'_So this is Shu? No wonder he's popular.' _I thought as I admired his looks but soon snapped out of it.

"uhm… Are you Shu-san?" I facepalmed again at Yui's inquiry. I swear if I continue to stay near this girl my hand will be stuck to my face forever. 'Shu' still kept his eyes closed and didn't reply.

"Come on, Yui." I grabbed her hand and walked away. We finally made it out of the roof and I started to scold her.

"Oi! Did you forget the boy's warning?" I said to her a little frustrated.

Yui flinched. "I'm sorry, nanami-chan…" She apologized quietly. I sighed. "It's fine." Yui brightened up again.

The bell rang and we both hurried to our respective rooms.

* * *

Done~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I forgot to mention that the brothers will be less sadistic this time and that their pasts would be different also.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers.**

* * *

School had already ended and I was walking to the gate. I stopped when I saw a black limo parked just outside of the gate. Then I heard some girls squealing like banshees so I turned. I saw six good-looking guys walking together. I identified Ayato, Kanato, and Shu. I don't who the others were. One guy had purple hair like Kanato and light red eyes. Another reddish brown haired guy with a fedora and green eyes like Ayato. A white-haired guy with red eyes. The girls around them were all fangirling like I would to a 2D guy. I swear I saw hearts in their eyes.

'_Eh? Is this the sakamakis? Hmm… I can see why they're popular. All of them are so good-looking it almost seems like they just came out of a fairytale. But there's a difference between their looks… You won't be able to guess they're brothers immediately.'_

I heard the conversation between the six guys.

"Finally, those boring classes ended." Ayato stretched his arms up.

"Hurry up." The purple haired guy said to his brothers.

"Oh shut up." The white haired said irritatedly.

"So noisy. Let's hurry up. I want to sleep already." Shu yawned.

"You do nothing but sleep. You good-for-nothing." The purple haired insulted Shu. But Shu just ignored him.

"I want to eat pudding right now. Ne teddy, you want to eat too, right?" Kanato held up his teddy bear. The girls squealed at his cuteness. They find it cute but I find it somewhat creepy. _'Talking to a teddy bear? Are you sure he isn't just an escapee from a mental hospital?' _

"Kanato-kun. You'll get some when we get home." The fedora wearing man said to Kanato.

"No! I want one now!" Kanato complained. _'What a spoiled brat.' _

"Kanato. You'll get some when we get home. Now, hurry up." The purple haired guy told Kanato.

A small group of girls blocked their path.

"K-kanato-kun… If you want some pudding, here." A girl walked up to Kanato and shyly presented him with a pudding. Kanato only looked at the girl and took the pudding. He tasted it. Kanato made a disgusted face.

"What is this? This is too bitter." He said harshly and the poor girl flinched.

"I-I made it…" The girl bowed her head.

"Do the world a favor and never make one again." After that, Kanato continued walking. _'Oi, oi! She made it for you and that's what you say?!' _The girl looked like she was ready to cry. Her friends gathered around her and comforted her.

The other 5 of the sakamakis just continued on as if nothing happened. _'Arrogant bastards!' _ I glared at their retreating backs. As much as I wanted to do something, I wouldn't be able to do anything other than embarrassing myself in front of the school.

The sakamakis entered the black limousine and left. After that another black limousine came. Everyone wasn't surprised by this as this school had a lot of rich kids. I wonder who's gonna ride there. Then the driver got out and I recognized the man as my butler. I blinked. _'Oh. It was for me.' _He spotted me and motioned to me. I nodded and walked to him.

"Nanami-sama." The man bowed. His name is Kawaguchi Haruto. He's only 29. He's really good looking but not as much as the sakamakis.

"Hello, Haruto." I greeted him with a smile. He's really kind but strict. He opened the door for me and I went inside. There was a divider between the driver's seat and here. It's kind of lonely here sometimes especially if you're all alone. I took out my psp and played again. The drive to my house continued on in silence. The limo stopped moments later and the door opened. I walked outside and went inside the house. Haruto parked the limo in the garage. I was immediately greeted by a maid.

"Good afternoon, Nanami-sama." The maid bowed and I greeted her back. I went to my room.

My room was covered in red, white, and black color. The walls were a light red while the floor was covered by a black rug. There was some random design that was colored white on the wall. The first thing you see when you open my door is another door which leads to my bathroom. My bed was positioned on the far left corner of the room. When you look left, you will see my computer positioned to the wall also but my back was to the bed when I use it. Between my computer and bed was a small dark red table in the middle. My closet was right next to my bed. There is a plasma screen tv on the right side and some beanie bags on the floor. On either side of the tv were shelves. The one on the right had books while the other had cds and games in it. (Did you get the image of her room? I think not.)

I walked to my closet and took out a plain brown t-shirt and white shorts. I went to my bathroom to bath. After I was done, I changed into my clothes.

I was drying my hair when a knock came from the door.

"Excuse me, Nanami-sama. You're parents request your presence in the living room." A maid said outside the door.

"Ok." I hurriedly dried my hair and went downstairs.

"Nanami." My mother said. There was that ever present strict tone. My mother and I were neutral to each other. We weren't close like normal mothers and daughters would. My mother had long black hair and blue eyes. She's really beautiful but she's always strict which is why I don't like her.

"Mother." I greeted her.

"Nanami." This time the voice had a fond tone in it making me smile.

"Papa." I smiled at my father. My father had blonde hair and brown eyes. I inherited my red hair from my grandmother from papa's side. I can call him 'papa' when it's only us but I have to call him 'father' in formal gatherings.

"How was school?" Papa asked as I sat down opposite of them. _'I wonder what they wanted.' _I looked at them curiously.

"It's fine." I replied. My father looked at my mother who looked back at him. I blinked and got even more curious.

"Is there anything you needed?" I asked.

"We're going somewhere tonight so be presentable." My mother said causing me to blink at them in confusion.

"Where?"

"You'll find out when we get there. Ah, and we're going to have dinner there." Papa answered me.

"You could of have just told the maid or my butler, right?" I was really confused and curious.

"This dinner will be very important. So behave yourself." Then mother left the room. Papa smiled at me kindly.

"I have to get going too. Take care alright?" I nodded in response. I also left and went to my room. I tried deciding on what to wear on the way. Once I got into my room, I immediately started to prepare my things so I wouldn't have to hurry later.

* * *

Done~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I'm guessing that Yui's father have black hair and eyes. . I don't know. Sorry, if it's wrong. Also, I need help. I'm not a sadist and I don't know how to make the brothers sadistic here in this fanfic. . Any help would be appreciated. Thank you!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers.**

* * *

When Yui got home, she was immediately called to her father's study. Yui wondered what her father wanted as she knocked on the door to the study.

"Father, it's me, Yui." Yui said. She heard a muffled come in so she did. Inside, she saw her father sitting in his seat behind a table.

"You called for me?" The man nodded and motioned towards a seat in front of his table. Yui took the seat and waited patiently for her father to say something.

"Yui, how was school?" The man smiled at her.

"It was fine, father." Yui smiled back.

"Yui…" Her father trailed off. Yui twisted her hands that were in her lap anxiously. "We will have a dinner at somebody else's house." Yui's body relaxed as relief filled her. _'I thought it was something really big. I'm getting anxious over nothing.'_ Yui nodded to her father.

"Yes, father. Is that all?" The man before her smiled.

"Yes. You may go now." Yui stood up and bowed before leaving. Once outside of the room, she thought about what to do now. _'I should prepare my clothes for the dinner. I wonder who we're going to have dinner with…' _Yui finally reached her room and started preparing. She did her usual things after school. It wasn't long before night came and one of their maids came to tell her that it was time to leave.

~o~o~o~

**The mansion where the dinner will be held:**

Seven people were inside the dining room of the mansion. Everything was quiet. The dining table was long and one man sat at one end of said table. This man is the father of the family. He had long white hair and red eyes.

The other six that were left were divided into three on each side near the man at the end. All of them were males. They were currently waiting for their guests to arrive. The door opened revealing one of the families they have invited. Three people went in. There was one male and two females. The man had blonde hair and brown eyes. A woman had long black hair and blue eyes. A girl had long red hair and blue eyes.

"We're sorry we're late. Did we make you wait that long?" The man with blonde hair smiled a little at the man at the head of the table.

"No, no. It's not that long, Daiki. Come, sit down." The man said to the man with blonde hair – Daiki.

"Well, if you say so." Daiki replied as he and his family settled down on the chairs of the dining table.

"It's nice to see you again, Karl Heinz." The woman with black hair smiled politely.

"It's nice to see you again too, Haruka." Karl said to the woman – Haruka. "And this must be your daughter, Nanami." He looked at the girl with red hair – Nanami.

"Hello." Nanami also smiled politely.

"My, I've heard about you but seeing you personally proves to me that you are indeed beautiful." Karl flattered the girl. A light blush appeared on Nanami's face before it quickly disappeared.

"Thank you." Nanami said quietly. After a few moments, the door opened again. This time two person appeared. A man with black hair and black eyes came in with a girl that has curly shoulder length blonde hair and pink eyes.

"Ahh. It seems like we were the only ones left to arrive. I'm sorry for being late." The unidentified man apologized.

"No, no. It's alright. Join us, Seiji." Karl waved his right hand.

"Actually, we just arrive ourselves." Daiki smiled. Seiji and the girl sat down on the chairs. The girl sat next to Nanami while Seiji sat next to Haruka.

"Nanami-chan?" The girl whispered.

"Yui?" Nanami looked confused.

"Oh. It seems like the girls already know each other. Well then, let me introduce my sons to you." Karl motioned to his right side were three guys sat. "Nanami-san, Yui-san, please meet Ayato, Kanato, and Laito." Two guys had reddish brown hair and green eyes while one had purple hair and purple eyes.

"Ayato-kun?" Yui identified the guy. Ayato smirked.

"Then these three would be Shu, Reiji, and Subaru." Karl finished introducing his sons on his left. After that, idle conversation started between the parents while their sons/daughters kept quiet; sometimes joining in if they were spoken to. When dinner was finally served, everyone ate quietly.

* * *

Done~


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

I would to say thank you to XxRawringRosesxX for helping me out~! I'm sorry for the late update!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers.**

* * *

I was inside what seems to be a living room. I was stuck inside the room with Yui and the six sakamaki sons. The adults left us here saying something along the lines of "We have something important to discuss." And "Please wait for us here." Then Sakamaki Tougo told his sons to keep us company and to never leave the room. Yui looked nervous while sitting beside me on the sofa in the middle of this room. Silence reined the room and I was bored already in the first few minutes of being in here. I could see boredom etched on the brothers faces except for shu who was already sleeping in another sofa behind me.

"Man, this is boring. Oi, chichinashi. Entertain me." Ayato said from one of the seats on either side of the sofa I was in.

"Chichinashi?" I mumbled. No one answered Ayato. I glanced around and noticed Yui looking offended. I looked at her curiously.

"Oi! Chichinashi! Did you hear me?" Ayato faced Yui.

"I'm not chichinashi. I have a name and it's Komori Yui!" Yui looked kind of annoyed. _'Oooh. Brave. At least this proves she doesn't let anyone step on her.' _Ayato just dismissed her statement.

"Whatever, chichinashi." Ayato had an annoying smirk on his face.

"Now, now. Bitch-chan." Laito, who was sitting next to Yui, put an arm right behind Yui but leaning it on the sofa. There was a smile present on his face. "Ayato-kun. It isn't really nice to call a girl no-breast." _'Says the man who calls a girl "Bitch-chan".' _I felt like facepalming right then and there but refrained. "It is boring here though."

"Ne teddy, why don't we play together? I don't like being in here with these people. You think so too right?" _'And we also have a mental patient over here.' _Kanato was right next to me so I could hear him mumbling to himself or rather talking to his 'teddy'.

"Now, you two. Don't you think that calling her of either of the nicknames you gave her is rather impolite?" _'No. It's not impolite. It's just plain mean and rude.' _Reiji said this not in a scolding tone but he just stated it simply. _'I'm starting to dislike this family.' _He was sitting on the seat opposite to Ayato.

"Tch. Why do I have to be stuck in a room with these guys?" Subaru complained and I wanted to complain too.

"Stop complaining. We have to follow 'that man's' orders." Reiji said. Now, this piqued my interest. _'That man? Who are they referring to? Not my or Yui's father that's for sure. Then it must be… Sakamaki-san?' _I looked at Reiji curiously.

"Ne Bitch-chan, why don't we leave this room and go somewhere else? We will have lots of fu~n." I turned to Yui and saw that Laito was really close to her. I grabbed Yui's hand and pulled her nearer to me. She pressed herself to me.

"Pervert." I mumbled.

"E-ermm… No thank you Laito-san." Yui declined weakly.

"Oi! Yours truly saw her first! Yours truly will be her first everything." I wanted to laugh when I heard what he calls himself. I could only let out a snicker. Ayato glared at me. Yui looked confused as to why I'm laughing.

"I'm so sick of you calling yourself 'Yours Truly'." Subaru remarked.

"Why you-! Subaru, you wanna fight?!" Ayato exclaimed as he stood up.

Reiji sighed. "Please. Control yourselves. We have guests today."

"So noisy… shut up." Reiji narrowed his eyes at Shu.

"They're so different to each other." I agreed with Yui.

"Yeah. They somewhat don't look like each other too."

"We're from different mothers." Reiji cut in. We turned to him, interested. "Me and that deadbeat over there are from the same mother. Laito, Kanato, and Ayato are from another. Subaru is from a different mother."

"So you're half brothers?" Reiji nodded to Yui's question.

"That's kind of cool but weird at the same time." I muttered as I watched Subaru and Ayato bickering with each other. _'That would explain their differences.' _After a while I got bored so I chatted with Yui.

"So… Why did you transfer schools?" I asked randomly.

"My father told me to so I did." Yui explained.

"Me too. Hmm… It's a small world, huh?" We giggled at that. Yui smiled at me.

"You know, Nanami-chan… Before you were kind of hard to approach but you're actually not that bad." I tilted my head.

"Really?" She nodded.

"You're so good at studying and a lot of our old classmates wanted to ask you about some things but you seem like the loner type of person." I shrugged.

"I'm only good at that."

"I know. You're not good at tiring activities. Hmm.. You don't have that much stamina, Hana-chan." I became a little embarrassed as my weakness was exploited. It was true. I have a weak build. A little weaker than normal but not too much. "I saw you once when you were running laps in school and you were –"

"P-please… Stop it." I hung my head while Yui laughed a little. I glared at her half heartedly. "Fine. I get tired easily but so what?" I crossed my arms and pouted.

"You're really cute, Hana-chan." I turned my head away a little in embarrassment.

"I agree with you there, Bitch-chan. You're really cute, whore-chan~" My mouth fell open at Laito's nickname for me. I lunged at him but Yui stopped me. The fucking bastard laughed.

"YOU BA–".

**Third person POV:**

The door opened making everyone freeze. The parents looked shocked at the scene that greeted their eyes. Ayato and Subaru looked close to punching each other. Yui was holding Nanami back who was glaring at Laito who was smiling. Reiji had his palm by his head in an annoyed gesture while Kanato continued on talking with teddy.

"What's happening here?" Tougo entered the room slowly followed behind by the other parents.

"Nanami! What on earth are you doing?!" Haruka looked sternly at Nanami. The red haired girl shook Yui off but continued glaring at Laito.

"Yui?" Seiji glanced worriedly at his child.

"Laito." Tougo sighed. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything."

"You didn't do anything? Why you –"

"Nanami!" Haruka cut her off. Nanami huffed and turned her head away.

"Reiji. Explain." Reiji sighed but followed his father's order.

"Ayato and Subaru are fighting again as usual. Laito called Nanami-san a whore." Tougo looked reprimandingly at the fedora wearing guy. Laito put up his hand like he was surrendering.

"I think we should go now since we already finished our business here." Daiki calmly said but he was coldly looking at Laito who looked unaffected.

"I think so too." Seiji motioned to Yui. The guests soon left after saying their 'goodbye's and 'goodnight's.

* * *

Done~ Finally! I was stuck on what to do here so it took me so long to finish, sorry. *Bows*


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

OMG. SORY SORRY! GOT THE WRONG CHAP i'M REALLY SORRY! *BOWS REPEATEDLY*

**Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers.**

* * *

**Sakamaki:**

Tougo looked sternly at his sons who were situated in the living room. Everything was silent.

"Now." The stiffness in his sons' bodies was obvious to him. "Laito. Why did you call Nanami-san a whore?"

"It's a nickname."

"Please stop calling her that. As for your punishment, you are not allowed to go outside the house for a week unless it is school or business-related nor can you bring any girls here. Your allowance will be cut to half. Do you understand me? Apologize to Nanami-san." Laito nodded. "If you ever attempt to sneak out…" He nodded again. I turned to Ayato and Subaru.

"You two. Why were you fighting?"

"He started it."

"I didn't."

"You –"

"Ayato." He immediately stopped talking. "Your allowances will be cut to half. Both of you." Ayato huffed and frowned. Subaru only tch'ed. "You embarrassed our family in front of others. I want you to reflect on your actions. Good thing they were my friends' families." Then he dismissed his sone.

~o~o~o~

**Nanami:**

My mother scolded me for a good two hours before my father managed to get her to stop and cool down. They sent me to my room after that. The next morning, my mother had decided to ignore me and I was perfectly fine with that. It was better than having her scold on me for hours on end. I went straight to school after finishing breakfast.

~o~o~o~

**Yui:**

Father was really worried about me. I assured him I was fine and explained what happened. I went back to my room and slept. That morning, Father didn't get to see me off to school since he was busy with work.

~o~o~o~

**Hana:**

I stared wide-eyed at the alien before me. I never expected to ever meet one. Much less, one that's apologizing to me.

"Please stop staring at me as if I'm an alien." The alie– _Laito _said. "I'm only doing this because that man told me to do so." I nodded absentmindedly. "Well then. Goodbye, whore-chan~"

"What?!" I sighed. "Fine." I turned around and walked back to my room.

"See you later, scumbag~"

I snickered.

~o~o~o~

Classes ended quickly and I was already walking to the front gate. A hand tapped on my shoulder. I looked to the side.

"Yui?" The blonde haired girl smiled at me.

"Hello Hana-chan."

"Hi."

"So you're going home now?" _'Obviously.' _If we were close enough I would have answered that to her.

"Yes."

"Ahh… I see." I saw a limo and my butler by the gate. I hurried there. "Woah… A limo?"

"You're rich too, right? This should be normal." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Father said that we should be humble."

"Hmm… I heard some rumors say that you're father was once a priest?"

"It's true."

"Is that so? Goodbye, Yui."

"Bye bye, Hana-chan!" She smiled and I went inside the car.

* * *

Done~ I know, I know. It's short. Sorry .


	8. Author's Note

AN

Oh hey! Sorry, but I don't know when I'll be able to update this fanfic since inspiration hasn't been hitting me and I did put on the summary that this is on a slow update right? So yeah… SORRY! *bows*

And please don't kill me! *Hides behind a corner* You'll never find my address! :D

Just that I haven't been able to remember what I planned to do next. Sure, I've got the end and middle on my mind but this is the part I got stuck so yeah... Sorry!


End file.
